We All Fall Down
by EaleeeyxMooorgg
Summary: Colie and Sophia have had tough lives. They've been with the Winchester's for a long time, and now are back together again. Eventual Dean/OC and Sam/OC FIRST TEN CHAPTER'S ARE THEM WHEN THEIR YOUNGER :
1. Chapter 1 Sophia

**So you're probably going to notice that this is an OC story :) **

**NOTE:**

**THESE FIRST TEN CHAPTERS ARE SOPHIA AND COLIE GROWING UP. EACH CHAPTER WILL ALTERNATE FROM EACH GIRL. We've each done five chapters that are significant parts in the girl's lives. **

**For example, this chapter is me, Morgan, but my Oc is Sophia.**

**Emily's is Colie :) **

**You might not get it, but don't worry, when we start the actual story, you will :)**

**A/N: Sophia and Sam are the same age (Four) and Dean is eight :) Colie doesn't come in yet :)**

* * *

**Sophia-**

"Can I ask you a question?"

It had been three weeks since Sophia had run away from her father and begun to travel with the Winchester's. The four year old girl looked up from her puzzle she was working on and nodded, her eyelids drooping slightly.

The water from the shower was still running, and Dean's off-key singing could be heard through the thin door. Sam was sleeping soundly on the bed of the crappy motel room, while Sophia and John were sitting on the couch.  
"When did your momma die?"  
Sophia stopped trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together and shrugged. John put a hand on her shoulder but she instantly moved away from him and gazed at the floor.  
"Sorry sweetie. I just...it's really important."

Instead of saying anything, Sophia jumped off the couch and walked over to her pink back pack. Unzipping it slowly, and pulling out a yellow paper, she walked back to John and placed the paper in his hand.

On the paper there was a beautiful picture of Karen and the date of death;

_Karen Elizabeth Jameson_

_1951-1985_  
_may she forever rest in peace_  
_Loving mother, wife, friend and daughter_

John lowered his head and handed Sophia back the paper. She ran back to her bag and put it away. It was strange... the phone call has obviously been Karen...but...she was dead?

Wasn't she?  
The water turned off in the bathroom and Dean came whistling out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He had a pair of pajama pants on and a thin white t-shirt.

Sophia hopped onto the bed Sam was on and got under the blankets. Soon enough, Dean said goodnight to John, and crawled in next to Sophia. Before John went into the bathroom to take a shower though, Sophia crawled out of bed and walked over to John.

"John, sometimes I see momma, like at school, when da- when he would pick me up. But I'm happy I'm with you now."  
John smiled at the four-year-old and gave her a quick hug. When she pulled back, she ran to the bed.

* * *

**So, mine are pretty short, but every chapter (until the eleventh) will be one girl. Then when we start the actual story, there will be two different prespectives in each chapter.**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Colie

**So you're probably going to notice that this is an OC story :) **

**NOTE:**

**THESE FIRST TEN CHAPTERS ARE SOPHIA AND COLIE GROWING UP. EACH CHAPTER WILL ALTERNATE FROM EACH GIRL. We've each done five chapters that are significant parts in the girl's lives. **

**For example, this chapter is me, Emily, but my Oc is Nicole (Colie as a nickname).**

**Morgan's is Sophia. :) **

**You might not get it, but don't worry, when we start the actual story, you will :)**

* * *

I walked, and I walked, and I walked until my feet hurt. A car pulled up to the side of the road and two figures emerged. They began to walk towards me, but stopped about a foot away from me.

I'm not scared though. Because last year, _he_ left me, and now _she_ left me, and I nothing to be afraid of. Not him, not her, and not these guys.

They whispered things to me, so low I could barely hear them. I stood still. They approached me and brushed hair away from my face. And just like that, their eyes turned black, as black as coal. They gripped my arms and began pulling me towards the car. Instead of struggling, I let them drag me in silence. They seemed surprised, no screaming, so struggling, nothing.

They ended up bringing me to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. After they tied me to a chair they walked out of the room and I sat there, waiting to die.

The door flew open, and a man ran in, a gun in hand. He did something, making the two men scream and black smoke pour from their mouths. The man raced over to me and bent down to untie the bonds. "Are you okay?" he asked.

He untied my arms and I fell to the ground. Helping me up, he brought me towards his car outside, "Did they hurt you?"

"No," I muttered, clasping my hands together. He opened the door to his car and I got in. Why not go into a car with a stranger? He killed the bad guys, so why not trust the guy? I looked out the window.

After driving for about an hour, we arrived at an old bed and breakfast. Lights were on in some of the rooms. I had no idea how long I was walking, or how long I was actually in the warehouse. All I knew was that I was tired.

"I'm John," the man said, reaching across the steering wheel to shake my hand. I was hesitant, but shook it anyways, not revealing my name.

"What's your name?" he asked me. I shrugged and opened my car door, "You're quiet; just like my Sammy. He's eight, my oldest boy, Dean, is twelve." Why was he telling me all this? I got out of the car and swung the door shut. We began walking to a door but I stopped.

"Nicole," I began, "My name is Nicole... my dad used to call me Colie, and I'm eleven." It was hard to talk about dad, he was gone. I don't know why I told John this but I felt like I needed to tell someone.

"Where are you parents?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "My dad died a year ago today, and my mom left me this morning."

"How do you know she's gone for good?" John asked me, pulling out the key for the motel room. "She told me. She said it was too hard for her to see me without thinking of my father. Then she left."

John nodded and unlocked the door, "I'm so sorry Nicole," he put a finger to his lips and said quietly, "They might be sleeping, so be quiet okay? Oh, and Sophia, she's not my kid, but she normally stays with me. There's this whole long story about how she began to travel with us, but I won't get into it now." I nodded, but as soon as he opened the door, a girl that looked to be about eight years old, ran and jumped into John's arms.

"John, Dean hit me and yesterday…" she trailed off when she noticed me, and backed away from John.

"Who's this?" She asked, jerking her chin towards me, giving me a look of disgust. "Soph, sweetheart, this is Nicole." Sophia looked me up and down, and then raced back to where she was sitting before. "Go ahead, make yourself comfortable." John said. I walked into the small room that was probably meant to be the living room, and saw two boys. One, who looked to be my age, meaning he was Dean, and another boy, who was probably Sam. Sophia was sitting in between the boys, leaning more on Dean, and glaring in my direction.

She immediately began to whisper something to Dean and Sam apparently, because both boys looked up. I felt my face getting hotter at the sudden attention. John walked up behind me and announced, "Sam, Dean, this is Nicole." John finished his introductions and grabbed a bag form the ground, "I have to go back out, Dean, and you're in charge. No more hitting Sophia either," he sent a firm looks over to his oldest son and then gave me a quick pat on the back.

As soon as he left to motel, Sophia began whisper, "Where do you think he found this one?" Oh my god. I wanted to hit her…so badly. I walked over to a chair and sat down, keeping my gaze on the floor. I looked up when I heard Sophia yelp, and noticed her holding her thigh, glaring at Dean.

"Do you talk?" she asked me.

I nodded and replied, "Yes."

"So where did John pick you up?"

"You're mom's house." I replied smoothly.

Sophia looked taken back, and I heard Sam chuckle behind her. Dean however sent a glare in my direction and reached forward to pull Sophia back to the couch. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks were flushed.

"Seriously though, where did he find you?" Sam asked.

I shrugged and said, "I'm not sure where. All I know was it was an old factory. He came in and did something to the two creeps. Made this black smoke come out of their mouths."

"Who were they?" He asked again, leaning forward. I sighed and said, "I don't know, some creeps."

"Then why did dad go back out if he ganked them all?" Sam asked Dean, glancing in his direction. Dean shrugged and held Sophia's hand, trying to clam her down. "How'd they get you?" Dean asked me.

I looked at me hands and replied, "They came up to me and grabbed me."

"And you just let them take you!?" He exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Why not? I mean, I've got nothing left."

"You don't?"

Sophia snorted and said; "_You've_ got nothing left…" she was cut off by Dean putting a hand over her mouth.

I don't know why, but I felt weird. I mean, I trusted John, and it wasn't one of those weird feelings when you think someone's following you, one of those 'I don't belong here' kinds of feelings.

I wasn't about to spill my guts to a bunch of strangers though, so I looked at the television.

"Why not?" Damn, Dean was persistent. I shrugged again and replied, "I don't want to talk about it." I felt a lump rise in my throat, and tears begin to form in my eyes. _Colie, get a damn grip, you're _not_ going to cry._ I reminded myself, taking a few deep breaths.

Sophia ripped her arm from Dean's grasp and stalked over to me, "Listen, _Nicole_ right?" I was going to slap her.

"You see, the family, it's kind of packed now. No more room for _anyone else." _She gave me a smug look and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Listen, _Sophia,_ right?" I retorted. The little girl tensed up but listened anyways, "I don't _want_ to be here, and I'd rather I _wasn't_. See those guys? I _let_ them take me. Ihoped, no, _prayed,_ that they'd put a stop to the endless pain I have in my chest, but John had to come in and save the day. Whoopee. Now I'm here." I leaned back against the chair and glared at the little girl.

I felt Sam and Dean's gaze on me, but I continued to stare down the little girl. Dean looked at the clock and cleared his throat, "I think we should head to bed."

Fifteen minutes later, I could hear Sam snoring, Sophia murmuring incoherent things and Dean snoring as well.

Instead of falling asleep as well, I decided to pull on my shoes and open to motel room door.

I didn't get far though. I heard the door close and I looked back to see Dean running towards me. When he got close, he slowed to a stop and asked, "You're leaving?"

I nodded and said, "Didn't you hear Miss Priss? All the spots are taken here, and I have no business being here."

Dean put his hands in his pockets and said, "Soph's been through a lot, never really trusted a lot of people. She likes it being just the three of us."

I snorted and said, "Well then, don't let me spoil that." I started walking again, but Dean grabbed my hand and made me stop. I yanked it away however and whipped around to face him, "Look Dean just- just let me go, okay? I don't- _can't_ get attached to anyone right now." I picked up my pace and started walking towards the road.

"Can't you just stay for the night? I'm sure my dad'll bring you home in the morning!"

I turned around again, almost plowing into Dean and yelled, "Don't you get it!? I don't _have a home_!"

I could tell he didn't really know what to say after that. So instead of saying anything, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an extremely awkward embrace.

"Just stay the night. We'll get everything sorted in the morning."

* * *

Sorry, had to reupload :)

Next is Sophia again :)

REVIEW :D


	3. Chapter 3 Colie

**Heey guys! This would have been up sooner, but see fanfiction wasn't working and...**

**yeah.**

**Well the next two chapters will be up (possibly three) I can't put up Sophia's second one though until I write Colie's third, because they tie in together.**

**

* * *

**

**Colie-**

It was around six-thirty in the morning when I woke up. The light form the window shone in brightly, blinding me as soon as I opened my eyes. John wasn't back yet, and nobody else was awake.

After washing my face and going to the washroom, I decided to take a walk outside. Of course when I got outside it was still super bright, not exactly my cup of tea. So I sat down right outside the door where there was a bit of shade.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, sighing. Trying to think of happy things, I was distracted when the door opened. I figured it was Dean so I said as nicely as possible, "Dean, I'm really _not_ in the mood to talk." I kept my gaze straight ahead. The person walked in front of me and sat down.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not Dean," Sam smiled. His hair was messy and he still looked tired.

"So the silent boy speaks," I replied, smiling at him smile grew bigger and he laughed a bit, "Yeah, I was a little quiet last night."

We sat there for a bit, just looking at each other until I asked, "So…where are Dean and Sophia?" I hesitated on the last name. I knew Sophia didn't like me, and luckily for her I'd be gone soon enough.

He laughed again and said, "Dean usually sleeps into eleven. Normally when we get a motel there are two beds. I sleep in one with Dean normally, but Sophia usually crawls in with us. She'll stay asleep as long as Dean. Sometimes longer."

I nodded and closed my eyes, "She hates me."

Sam sighed and said, "There's a lot… Sophia doesn't like anyone. Except us of course and Bobby."

"Who's Bobby?" I asked, opening one eye.

"Sophia usually refers to him as dad. When my dad asked her about it one time, she just told him it wasn't fair that he didn't have someone to call him dad, so she decided she would. She's had it rough, I don't know most of the story, but I know her dad was bad and he did… really terrible things to her."

I nodded and replied, "You're pretty smart for an eight year old."

"That's 'cause I got the brains."

I laughed. I think I was going to like him. The thought quickly changed though, when he asked, "So…what's your story?"

My hand twitched, and I felt tears form in my eyes, "My story?"

"Well… most people, who are quiet, usually have a story behind it. I was wondering what yours is."

I rubbed my hands together and said quietly, "You go first," I mustered up the nicest smile I could and Sam started, "Well, Dean's the loud mouth, but he's also the one that follows all of dad's orders. Sophia…I love Soph, but she's a lot like Dean. She also… hates people touching her. I on the other hand like reading and school and stuff, so I guess they just labelled me as the quiet one."

He gave me a half-smile and I cleared my throat, "I uh…I guess it's just my trust. I don't like getting close to people, because they usually just end up hurting me in the end, you know? I mean… my dad _promised me_ that he wouldn't leave me alone. All it took was _one idiot_ and now I can't ever… hug my dad, or talk to him again, and yesterday my mom…she couldn't take it anymore. I guess I remind her too much of my dad…" I felt a lump rising in my throat. I didn't really care if I cried in front of Sam, and as tears filled my eyes, we didn't need to talk anymore. Sam simply grabbed my hand and held it. I guess he was trying to comfort me.

And oddly, it did.

I don't know how long we sat there, but he dropped my hand when the '67 Impala pulled into the parking lot. John stepped out of the car and walked over to us.

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" He looked at me and noticed my tears, "Colie are you alright?"

I smiled a bit. I hadn't heard that in a long time.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He nodded and Sam helped me up, "Well why don't we go in. Sam wake up your brother and Soph, we're going to be leaving soon." He walked into the room and left the door open for us.

"Colie?" Sam asked, smiling at me. I nodded and replied, "It's what my dad used to call me. I told you're dad last night." We both smiled and walked into the motel room.

After I cleaned up a bit, I walked out of the room and noticed a whiny Sophia, a sleepy looking Dean and an ecstatic looking Sam. John was sitting on the couch, his hands folded together.

"Colie, we would like to ask you something. I went and sat next to Sam, pulling my knees to my chest and sighing, "Okay…" I knew this was going to be bad. They'd drop me off at some shelter and-

"We want you to stay with us."

My head shot up and my eyes were wide. Dean smiled at me, and just clutched his hand and laid her head on his should.

"Are- are you serious?"

John nodded and said, "But there are some things you should probably know. Sophia, Sam, Dean, go wait in the bedroom."

___________

Three hours and lots of tears later, I was sitting in the front seat of the Impala, gazing out the window.

I know John hadn't told me everything, but I didn't care. I had a... I had a home now. John had told me everything that had happened with Sophia's father, everything that had happened with his wife, everything.

I know it was weird, but as I looked at the three kids in the backseat, and the man next to me… I couldn't be happier.

Well… if Sophia and Dean would stop snoring… I might be a bit happier.

* * *

So, reviews make us happy.

And maybe, JUST MAYBE you should review?

Because maybe, JUST MAYBE, we might update again tonight?


	4. Chapter 4 Colie

**So this is the first part. It's in Colie's POV, yeah I know, three in a row :P**

**Anyways, you'll understand more in the next chapter, so don't worry!**

* * *

A few weeks later, Sophia was still giving me the cold shoulder. Dean and I had begun to talk more, and Sam and I were practically inseparable.

Unfortunately, the latest motel we were staying at only had two beds. Since I refused to sleep with Dean (there had been a big fight about who would be sleeping with whom,) John told me I had to share a bed with Sophia.

Great.

John had left to do whatever and Dean, Sam and I were sitting on the couch looking for something to watch. Sophia had stormed off after Dean had yelled at her.

When we couldn't find anything to watch, I went to the room where both beds were located and knocked before walking in.

The window was open and all of Sophia's bags were gone. I ran back to the other room and quickly informed the others. Both boys jumped up and Dean raced to grab his shoes and boots.

"Okay, Sam, Colie split up. She couldn't have gotten far."

We both nodded and headed out.

Of course, me being the stupid person I am, I offered to take the forest route that was across the street from our motel. I had a flashlight sure, but it didn't really help.

I had gotten pretty far when I heard whimpering, and what sounded like retching. I quickly turned and pushed through a thick patch of bushes. When I finally saw her, I gasped and backed up, hitting my back off a tree.

Sophia was lying on the ground, shaking and coughing up blood. There was also blood coming from her nose. Her eyes were a milky white and small pink tears were running down her face.

I raced forward and squatted down before her. She was mumbling something incoherent and I tried picking her up. Instead, she let out a loud wail and began shaking even more. She whispered something again that sounded a hell of a lot like Dean. I lifted her up as much as I could (even though she was extremely light) and began carrying her back to the motel.

She began coughing again and I could feel her blood seeping in through my shirt.

When I got to the edge of the woods I looked around. Obviously I couldn't just walk threw the parking lot, everyone would notice. So instead, I crept around back and crawled in the same window she crawled out. When I got into the room, I pulled the phone off the receiver and dug the slip of paper out of my jacket pocket. I dialled Dean's cell number and hastily explained what was happening.

Sophia was trembling on the bed, coughing and mumbling things. I tried to soothe her, but she would let out scared noises and loud yells. I noticed her backpack was hanging off her shoulder, meaning she must have been attempting to run away. I lifted her up a bit, ignoring her cries of pain, and slipped the bag off.

Dean slammed the door open and hurried into the bedroom. I had spread towels out around her and beneath her, that way she didn't get blood on the bed.

"Dean, what the hell is wrong with her!?"

Dean calmly put a hand on the side of her face and leaned down, whispering something in her ear. She was still hysterical, convulsing and crying.

"_Dean!"_ I yelled, my nerves starting to get the best of me. He looked up sharply and replied, "A vision. She's having a vision."

I must have looked shocked because he shook his head and replied, "It has to do with her genetics. I think her mom had visions. We're still not sure how they happen, or how to clam her down."

He leaned forward again and brushed some of her hair off her sweaty forehead. He began whispering something to her. I had never seen such a… gentle side to Dean. I know I'd only spent three weeks with them but he seemed a lot different from what he usually is.

After about an hour, Sophia had returned to normal and fallen asleep on Dean's bed.

Dean returned to normal too. Dean was pacing around the room, obviously angry about something.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

He glared at me and said, "She's supposed to tell me when she gets a headache. She _always_ has a vision after she has a headache. God only knows why she tried running away."

I stood up and walked over to him. He just turned around though and began pacing in a different direction, so I headed to the bathroom. I stopped when I heard Dean exhale loudly though, and I turned to see what happened.

He was gazing at me, or my chest for that matter. I crossed my arms and snapped, "What are you looking at?!"

He walked over to me and touched the back of my shirt. When he pulled his hand away I noticed there was blood covering it. I then realized that Sophia had bled on my back while I was carrying her.

"It's not mine."

Before Dean had a chance to reply, Sam walked in the door and noticed the both of us.

"Thanks for calling and telling me you found her." He glared at us before walking towards the room.

Dean stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sammy…she had a vision, so she looks pretty bad. Sleep on the side where there _isn't_ blood." Sam cringed and nodded before walking into the room.

Dean went and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. For a twelve year old, he looked about sixteen.

"Thanks for helping her." He murmured, looking at me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I just- I'm supposed to take care of her. She depends on me and I… I think she's jealous of you. You know, the new girl. She's been rotten to you, and- and you've been nothing but nice to her."

I smiled at him and replied, "I figured she didn't need anymore crap in her life."


	5. Chapter 5 Sophia

**So this is following the previous chapter. It's basically in Sophia's POV, explaining what happened with HER in the last chapter.**

**(:**

Please review guys, just remember, FIVE MORE TO GO UNTIL WE START THE STORY :)

**

* * *

**

**Sophia-**

Sophia had a headache.

Normally, when she had a headache, she was supposed to tell Dean or John, but John had left to finish the hunt, and Dean was too busy talking to Colie. Dean would be angry if he found out she'd kept this from him...but it didn't matter, did it? When Colie went into the bathroom, Dean smacked Sophia's arm. "Soph, don't be such a brat, she's been through a lot and she doesn't need this right now."

Sophia merely shrugged and hit him back. She had had enough of everyone treating her like crap because 'Colie' had come into the picture. It wasn't fair that she was being pushed aside.

When Collie walked back out, she sat on the arm chair, closest to Dean. Sophia glared at Dean, who was glancing at Colie out of the corner of his eye, and stomped off into the bedroom she was being _forced_ to share with Colie.

Grabbing her backpack, she shoved all of her belongings in it, and popped the screen of the window. Dropping her bag to the ground, she crawled out as quietly as she could. As soon as she dropped to the ground, her head began to spin, and she stumbled back into the wall a bit.  
After a few minutes, her head cleared a bit, her headache still pounding though, and set off into the woods next to the motel.

She had gotten pretty far when she felt the blood drip from her nose. Lifting a hand, she touched the blood. Her eyes started blurring at the edges and her head began to spin again. Suddenly, a pain overtook her, and images filled her head.

"Sophia?" the voice asked. She tried to speak, but all that came out was, "De- Dea...Dean." Whoever it was, seemed to understand and lifted Sophia up, hoisting her on her back, before she completely blacked out.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. She was sticky and smelt gross. The dried blood on her chin was a sign that she had begun coughing while she was having her vision.

Sophia sat up, swung her legs over the bed and stood up shakily. She opened the door of the bedroom and walked over to the bathroom. Colie was asleep on the couch, meaning Dean must be asleep in the room he and Sam were sharing.  
She stumbled over to the door and opened it. She jumped when she saw Dean sitting on the floor. Dean looked up and glared. She knew she was in for it. Not only for running away, but for not telling him she had a headache.

"How could you be so...stupid, Soph?" He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a bit.

"Did you have a headache before you stupidly _left?_" Sophia nodded slightly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Dean turned around and rubbed his face with his hand. He lifted up a bar of soap that was sitting in the basket, and whipped into the shower. Sophia jumped, a few tears falling out of her eyes.

When Dean turned back around, he saw the tears and immediately dropped down to the eight-year-olds height. "Why'd you do it Soph?"  
More tears fell out of her eyes, leaving tracks through the dirt and blood on her face. "Do... why did she have to come and take you guys away? John likes her more, you like her more, and so does Sammy. It's not fair...and... You never used to-to yell at me and now that she came..."  
Aside from my dirty and bloody clothing, Dean pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back.

"You know Soph, she brought you home."

Sophia pulled back and looked at Dean. "Really?" Dean nodded and said, "She went looking for you... she brought you home. She's not that bad, once you get to know her. And don't you ever run away again, okay Sophia? We love you to much." He kissed Sophia's head and walked out of the bathroom.

An hour later, Sophia walked out of the bathroom and went over to Colie, who was on the couch sleeping. She shook her, and whispered her name. Colie opened her eyes and looked at Sophia.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of saying anything, Sophia hugged Colie and whispered, "Thanks."

* * *

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Sophia

**So hopefully, you caught onto what Sohpia's father had done to her. Not just hitting her but.. other stuff. This chapter was hard to write...you'll see why.**

* * *

**Sophia-**

I snapped the phone shut and fell against the wall.

He knew where I was... and he was on his way. The phone dropped from my hand, and I ran out of the bathroom.

A fifteen year old Sam looked up at me and raced towards me. Gripping my arm, he spun me around and looked me up and down, "Soph, what's wrong?"

I knew I wasn't getting out of here unless I distracted him... I got on my tiptoes and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. He smiled slightly but removed his hand from my arm and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
Carefully, I lifted the knife off the table, and hit him in the head with the hilt. Sam fell forward a bit, but I held him up as much as possible, and then put him down on the floor.

I grabbed my stuff and left the motel.

An hour and a half later, I was standing above a heap of dirt, which I had just dug up, placed a box in the hole and covered back up. I had no clue whether this was going to work or not, I could only hope. I patted my pockets for my phone, but realized I left it in the motel room.

Shit.

Before I could worry more about it, a noise made me look up.

A boy, about twenty, stood before me, smirking. "Well, well, well if it isn't Miss. Elizabeth Jameson. But you go by Sophia, don't you?" He began to circle me, looking up and down.

"What can a guy like me do for you today? Money? Sex? Love?" He winked at me, and I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"My father."

The demon stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, everyone's heard about what he did to you. You'd think _he_ was a demon, eh?"

The demon nodded and walked over to me, "What are the Winchester's going to do when they find out? What about Singer?"

"I don't know. I don't care. As long as he's in hell."

"And you know he might get out?"

I nodded and began, "That's the other part. If he gets out, so do I."

The demon shook his head, and leaned forward, "Listen sweet cheeks, that isn't going to work."  
I thought about it for awhile, but finally said, "Then give me five years."

"Five?"

I nodded and the demon smiled, "You sure? He gets out...you're free too..." I nodded and the demon pulled me close, pressing our lips together. Just as he pulled away, I heard a door slam, and feet pounding against the gravel.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." The demon said and stepped back, and a deep black smoke began to flow from the boy's mouth.  
The boy's body fell to the ground, and before I could turn around, I felt someone grip my arm tightly.

I didn't dare glance back. I knew who it was.

I had no choice however, and found myself being turned around to face the pissed off glare of John Winchester.

" What the _hell_ are you DOING!?" He yelled, making me flinch. His grip on my arm didn't loosen though. I glanced behind him and saw Dean, Colie and Sam standing outside the Impala. Sam was rubbing his head, Dean was glaring at me and Colie was staring at John. She had probably never seen him this mad.

"He found me. He explained to me, what he would do when he saw me John. I couldn't do it anymore... I couldn't take it."

John glared at me and released his grip on my arm.

"How long?"

"Five years. I get to leave if he finds a way out."

John shook his head and let out an angry sigh, "What the hell am I gonna tell Bobby? You know what? No, _you're _going to tell him."

" John I _had to!_ I'm sorry! Please, _please_ don't tell the others! _Please John!_"

John merely shook his head and began walking back to the Impala. I wasn't sure if I should follow, but John glanced back and waved me to follow. As I walked over, Sam glared at me, along with Dean. Collie had a worried expression on her face.

I didn't say anything as I got into the vehicle. Colie ended up sitting in the front, which meant I was sandwiched between Dean and Sam. The whole car ride was silent. I was holding back the tears that were threatening to spill, and I was scared to call Bobby. He was going to kill me.  
Well... I was dead anyways.

John wouldn't even look at me now. Colie glanced back at me every once and awhile, giving me small smiles but it didn't cheer me up.  
Just as John was about to say something, directed towards me, Dean said, "Here's your phone." I looked at his hand and grabbed the silver phone. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"You should probably call Bobby." John said, without looking at me.  
"Could you pull over?"

John let out a deep sigh and pulled over to the side of the road, and Dean let me out.  
I dialled the familiar number and waited.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring - "Hello?"_  
I drew in a ragged breath and whispered, "Hey... dad it's me."  
"_Oh hey Hun, how you 'doin?"_  
I felt a few tears slip down my face, and I didn't bother wiping them.  
"Daddy, I got something I need to tell you."

* * *

**Now remember, Sophia calls Bobby dad :)  
and anywho, yes, Sophia made a deal, but nobody but John and Bobby know. (:  
REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Sophia

**I've decided that when we begin the actual story line, we're gonna put a quote at the beginning of every chapter :)**

**anywho,**

**hope you like this guys :)**

**So also note that Sophia is eighteen, going on nineteen and Sam is nineteen. Dean and Colie are 23 (:**

* * *

**Sophia-**

I ran my tongue over my black braces and bit my lip. These stupid things were starting to hurt. I _told_ dad I didn't _need_ them.

The cement was cold, and a bit damp, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I was nineteen, well I was going to be nineteen, I was leaving soon and I thought I was in love.

Guess not.

I pulled my knees closer to me, and drew in a few ragged breaths. Maybe it was better like this. I was leaving soon… in a few months actually, and it was probably better not to get close to anyone else.

But I didn't deserve _that_.

They were probably out looking for me. At least, I'm sure Dean was. Colie was most likely at home, waiting for me to come back, and John was surely driving around, calling all my 'friends' to find out where the hell I'd gone, while Sam was probably drinking a beer and kicking it with his college buddies.

Of course, Dean, John, Colie… no one would find me. I was two states away from where I was supposed to be. Sam was closest, but I doubt they'd call him. The last time John talked to Sam, he told him to go, and not to come back.

I wasn't there at the time, I found out a week later when I'd returned from Bobby's. He didn't even say good-bye.

I wonder if he played any sports…

If he played football for the college team, he probably played in the stadium I was currently sitting in.

I heard footsteps, and I glanced up, wiping my eyes a bit. I got to my knees, then rocked back on my heels, pulling the knife I had out of the sheath around my waist. I stood slowly, and began advancing towards the sound of the footsteps.

When I saw who it was, I dropped my knife, and stumbled back a bit, covering my hand with my mouth.

Sam smiled at me.

He stepped towards me a bit, with open arms. As soon as he was close enough, I pulled my arm back and snapped it forward, punching Sam right in the jaw. He backed up a bit, moving his jaw back and forth.

"Damn Sophia, what the hell was that for?!"

I narrowed my eyes and asked, "How'd you know I was here?" My voice cracked a bit and Sam finally noticed my red eyes and the tear tracks on my face.

"Oh God…Soph… what the hell happened?"

"Like you care," I yelled, a new flood of tears pooling in my eyes.

Sam sighed and walked over to me again. I noticed he looked different too; his hair was longer, his eyes brighter, and I saw a purple mark on his neck.

I suddenly realized what it was and pushed him away, falling backwards and landing on my ass in the process. He looked down at me and yelled, "What the _hell is wrong with you?!"_

I shook my head and began crying all over again. Sam sat down next to me and I tried pushing him away but he enveloped me in a hug anyways.

"Shh…" he murmured, rubbing my back. I drew in another long ragged breath and relaxed against him.

"So, you do have a girlfriend?"

He seemed shocked at my question, and pulled away, a strange look on his face.

"What?"

I pointed to the hickey on his neck and said, "I sure hope you're _boyfriend_ didn't do that." Sam laughed and replied, "We were at a party, it's no big deal. She's not my girlfriend."

I smiled to myself and leaned against him again.

"So… you want to tell me what happened?"

I shrugged and clung to him tighter, replaying the scene in my head.

**Eight Hours Earlier;**

_Kyle was drunk. Anyone could tell. He was my boyfriend, and we'd been dating for a few months, but I had never seen him like this. He came up behind me and grabbed my butt, making me jumped and squeal._

_He took this as a 'yes' and began to place wet kisses along my neck. I tried squirming away, but he wrapped his arms tightly around my wait and began lifting up my shirt._

_He ran the pad of his thumb over the long jagged scar on my waist and smirked against my skin. I tried getting free, trying not to hurt him, but memories of my father came rushing back, and tears sprung to my eyes._

_I jerked my elbow back, causing him to back away, and I pulled my shirt down. Some of his friends walked into the room then, and saw him doubled over._

_They raced towards him, helping him up. I could hear him though, whispering things to them. I didn't hear much, but I did hear the words, 'Crazy', bitch and whore._

_I started backing up, but I noticed more people coming into the room. I ran from the room, crying, and hearing the word crazy being chanted over and over again._

____________

Sam pulled me closer, and kissed my head. "They think I'm a freak Sam… he _knows_ what my dad did to me… he _knew_ that I didn't want to have…" I trailed off, cuddling into Sam more. He sighed against my hair and whispered, "Want me to beat him up?"

I laughed a bit, and looked up at him. He was looking off into the distance, but soon looked back at me. I ran my teeth over my braces again, gazing into his green eyes.

"I miss you guys."

I smiled slightly and said, "I miss you too."

His eyebrows scrunched together and he leaned forward a bit, stopping right above my lips. I began to breath rapidly, but closed my eyes and moved forward anyways, pressing my lips against his.

It was awkward at first, but I pulled myself closer, and wound my arms around his neck.

"We shouldn't do this Soph." He said quickly, pulling away and untangling our arms and legs.

I gave him a strange look, "Why not?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Because you're going back to Dean and Colie and I'm staying here." Whatever happiness I felt towards Sam, quickly diminished after that. I wasn't going to be with Dean and Colie for long though. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I suddenly knew who tipped him off and told him I was missing. I knew how he found me too…

"I should have broken my phone," I muttered, pulling it out of my pocket.

The caller ID read Dean and I opened the phone, "Hello?"

__________

When Dean arrived a few hours later, Sam refused to go outside and see his brother. Instead, he gave me a quick hug and said good-bye.

I walked out to the Impala, getting ready for the loud yelling fit Dean would pull but was surprised to see him sitting there calmly.

I pulled open the door and noticed all of our bags in the backseat. Colie was there too. I looked at Dean and he said as calmly as he could,

"Kyle would apologize, but he's got a broken jaw."

* * *

**So it pretty much shows Sam and Sophia's relationship :) Any questions? review :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Colie

**So this one shows Dean and Colie's relationship (:**

**Now their not going to be dating or anything like that, they don't really know WHAT they are yet, and they wont know until later in the story. Now only TWO MORE until we actually start the chapters :D**

**IM SO EXCITED.**

**AND OMFG OMFG OMFG,**

**BELA TALBOT, RUBY AND JO HARVELLE ARE COMING BACK FOR THE 100TH EPISODE OF SUPERNATURAL ON APRIL 15TH :)  
I LOVE JO :D**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy. Any questions, pm us, or idk...**

**LEAVE A REVIEW :D?**

* * *

I gripped the pillow again as the lightning flashed outside my window. We were staying at John's friend Bobby's house. Sophia was lying next to me, wearing one of Sam's baggy t-shirts and a pair of shorts and snoring softly.

Normally when we stayed somewhere the boys stayed in one bed while we stayed in the other. This time however, since we were staying at an actual house and not some cheap motel, John got a room, Bobby got his own room, Dean got the other spare bedroom and Sam got the couch.

Sophia comes here a whole lot more then us, so she got her own room and I had to share with her. The thunder made the house shudder and I jumped again. Sophia simply rolled over and made a weird noise, stealing half the blankets.

I sighed and threw them off, and padded over to the door. It creaked open slightly and I checked to see if anyone was in the hallway. When I noticed it was clear I walked out and was about to go down the stairs when I heard someone whisper, "Colie?"

I jumped up and clapped a hand over my mouth the muffle the squeal that came out. I looked to my left and saw a sixteen year old Dean standing against the door frame to his room.

I walked over to him and asked, "What?" He smirked and pulled me into his room, shutting the door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, his stupid smirk not leaving his face.

I blushed under his gaze and looked at the window. Just then a large flashing of lightning and the sound of thunder filled the room, making me jump closer to Dean.

His smirk grew even wider when he realized why I was walking around.

"You're afraid of lightning?"

I glared at him and turned to leave. I felt Dean's hand on my shoulder and he turned me around to look at him, "Calm down, you're going to want to sleep, stay in here with me."

I looked at him and thought, _oh yes, I'm sure that's all you plan to do…_

As if he could read my mind he said quickly, "I won't do anything, scouts honour." He held up his hand as well, apparently trying to be funny.

I smiled a bit and then quickly turned to open the door.

I found myself being turned back around and Dean looking at me again, "Listen Colie, I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart, just stay here tonight. We can deal with whatever this," he motioned between our bodies, "in the morning."

I smiled at his words, remembering when he convinced me to stay the night the first time I met them, but my mind quickly drifted back to the 'whatever this is' part of his sentence.

"What do you mean, 'whatever this is'?" I asked, looking into his green eyes. He was at least a foot taller, maybe more. He leaned down a bit, and whispered, "This," before pressing his lips to mine.

It was soft, and sweet, and completely unlike Dean. I kissed him back for a minute before he pulled away. I smiled slightly and whispered, "Promise not to screw around?"

"Promise."

We walked over to the bed and I crawled in first, farthest away from the window. Dean crawled in next and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I smiled and snuggled into him, quickly falling asleep.

I didn't hear thunder again that night.

* * *

reviews make us happy :)


	9. Chapter 9 Sophia

**So I knoew this is short, and it's Sophia's last one. Now I bet you're going to wonder, how can you continue from this? Well let me tell you, if you read Sophia's third one correctly, you noticed something about the deal. And note, Sam is GONE AWAY TO COLLEGE BUT CAME BACK TO SAY GOOD-BYE TO SOPHIA.**

**I know it doesn't make sense, because John and him supposedly got into a fight, but we're just going to pretend it didn't happen until later.**

***And she doesn't have braces anymore. ^^**

* * *

**Sophia-**

John glanced at me from where he was seated at the table. Dad was hugging me and the others just stared.

I was leaving. I had five days to get where I wanted to be, and then that was it. I had decided to tell them I was going to travel.

When Dad let go, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and he and John left the room. Colie shot up from her seat and enveloped me into a tight hug. I hugged back, and felt the shoulder of my shirt begin to dampen. She was crying…

I hugged her even tighter and whispered, "Thanks."

She smiled and asked, "For what?" Colie pulled back and cocked her head to the side, "For being the sister I never had."

She hugged me again, but soon enough it was Dean's turn. He glanced at me, and crossed his arms. He was pissed off that I was leaving. I was going to miss him like crazy. I pulled him into a tight hug, and kissed him cheek. Tears spilled from my eyes and he finally returned the hug. "Why are you leaving Sophia?" he asked, pulling away.

I smiled and replied, "'Cause I need to."

He let go and backed away. I knew he was mad, he had a right to be. I was leaving him. Dean and Colie left the room so I could say good-bye to Sam privately.

Sam would be leaving as soon as I drove away. It was hard for im to be around Dean and John, since he went off to college. John didn't really support the idea. We weren't really dating, but sometimes it seemed like it. He stepped forward and pulled me into a long, sweet kiss. I hugged him closer and more tears spilled from my eyes.

"I know it sounds confusing, but we might not see each other again, and if we don't… _I love you_ Sam...so, so, _so_ much."

He pulled away from the hug and held my cheek in his palm, "What do you mean?"

I shook my head and kissed Sam again. When I pulled away, Dean, Colie, Dad and John walked back in to say one final good-bye.

__________________

The most haunted town in the United States was probably the quietest too.

Until I heard barking.

I was sitting in the corner of one of the old buildings, my knees brought to my chest, my heart racing, and tears streaming down my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut. The howls were getting closer, and I mentally prepared myself for the worse pain imaginable.

Then… the barking stopped.

I opened one eye, and then the other, and glanced around.

I began to get up, but just as I moved my leg, I felt something breathe against my arm, and then I felt it's teeth sink into my arm.

And I screamed.

* * *

**I know it's weird. I actually wrote Sophia's previous story prior to when I wrote this one, that's why Sam is in it. **

**ONE MORE :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Colie

**This is right after Sophia died. NOBODY BUT BOBBY AND JOHN KNOW THAT SOPHIA IS DEAD********

**She didn't want to tell the others because she knew they would try and get her out of it. Dean is kinda soft in this one, so WARNING :P**

**The first actual chapter will be out soon, don't worry :)**

* * *

"You gonna leave too?" Dean asked, his voice cracking slightly. I looked over to where he was sitting. He was leaning against the wheel of the Impala, his head against the steering wheel. I sighed and looked out the window. Sophia had left yesterday and we were headed out again.

John was finishing up whatever he was talking about inside with Bobby while Dean and I sat outside in the Impala.

"Dean-"

"I asked if you were going to leave too Colie."

I sighed again and reached for his hand, "Remember when I first found out there was more then just demons out there. That there were werewolves and vampires and banshees and sirens… you convinced me to stay after I flipped out. You had come home all cut up, your dad trailing in behind you."

"I don't know how this had anything to do with-"

"And you grabbed my hand as I was walking out the door, and you told me not to go. But I was so scared… demons were one thing, but werewolves? I didn't need more shit in my life… but I'm happy I didn't leave Dean. I'm happy you convinced me to stay."

Dean sighed and looked at me, I continued, "You said, 'Colie, don't do this. Don't walk away from us. We're your family. We _love_ you.' I never realized how true that was until now. With Sam gone… and Sophia God knows where… me, you, John, we're all we've got left, and you know… Sophia, I know she said it a lot, Sam not so much and I know your dad didn't, but I do love you Dean."

Dean sat up and looked straight ahead. "Colie…answer the damned question."

I looked at my hands for a second, and heard a door shut. I looked up to see John walking down the stairs, his head low. I glanced over at Dean and reached for his hand.

"No." He smiled a bit, looking over at me. His eyes were blood-shot, and looked like they were filled with tears again.

"Thanks." He murmured, closing his eyes and letting a few tears escape.

* * *

**NO they ARE NOT dating.**

**They DO NOT know what they are, their relationship is weird (A)**

**Anywho, i gotta head to bed,**

**please review?  
and maybe we'll update soon :D**


	11. Chapter 11

I know it took awhile, but it's out :)

**you know, reviews make us update faster.**

**So uh...review?**

**OHH AND ITALICS ARE SOPHIA'S DREAM/WHAT HAPPENED IN HELL :)**

* * *

I've been _bruised _and I've been **broken**, I can't believe I put up with all this pain.

I've been used and I was choking on the promise I would _never fall again_.

* * *

Sophia's eyes snapped open.

She looked around the room, noticing two things; claw marks on the walls and floor, and blood. Everywhere.

Oh, scratch that, she noticed three things. She also realized she was awake. Not dead, not being tortured. Really and truly awake.

She moved her arm, then the other, then her right leg, and continued this process, making sure everything was moveable. Standing slowly, she made her way towards the door.

Sophia looked down and realized she was wearing the same thing she had worn the day she-

There were tears in the shirt, and her pants had managed to become uneven shorts. Her shoes were in decent shape, though. That must have been a plus.

Through the tears on her shirt, you could see long, jagged scars that stretched every which way. There were a few scattered on her arms, and from the way her back tingled slightly, she was sure there were a few on her back.

Sophia pushed the door open and made her way onto the street. The ground was damp and muddy, making it hard to walk without falling.

Especially for someone who hadn't walked in…

How long was it?

She heard voices, and quickly hid behind one of the buildings.

"Are you sure you dropped your wallet _here?"_ One voice asked. The other person said something, but I didn't hear what it was. I glanced around the corner of the building, bending down to pick up a stick.

_It wouldn't do much, but it'll do something. _She thought, creeping around the corner. The voices had gotten louder and she began to get more worried. It sounded like there were three of them… and all she had was a friggen stick.

Taking her chances she moved in closer to see what she was up against. It wasn't dark, but it was getting there, and Sophia noticed three figures up ahead.

Ducking back behind the building, though not fast enough seeing as they saw her, she began running the opposite way.

Being in Hell… well you didn't get a lot of time off the rack. Well _she_ didn't. So running was probably not her best option, since she hadn't run since she was twenty.

Slipping on the muddy ground, she fell to her knees. Sophia cussed under her breath and looked back at the people following her. They were still pretty far behind, so instead of sitting there, she tried getting up.

Bad idea.

A pain shot up her leg and she gasped, clutching the scarred skin. She must have done something to her ankle, because her leg seemed fine. They were to close now to start running so she looked around desperately for something to use to fight whoever it was off.

Finding the stick, she raised it towards them as they came into view.

"Sophia?"

The stick dropped from Sophia's hand and she backed up more.

"Sam, Dean…Colie?"

Colie raced forward and dropped to her knees, hugging the girl tightly. Sophia shuddered and looked over Colie's shoulder at Dean and Sam.

Dean cocked his gun and pointed it at Sophia. Colie jumped back and looked at Dean incredulously.

"Are you stupid!? What the _hell_ are you _doing_!?" She screeched, reaching for the gun. Sophia realized what he was doing and she smiled slightly. He thought she was a shape shifter… or demon, what an idiot-

Her heart began hammering in her chest and she looked into his eyes. He knew where she was… and if _he_ knew, then Sam probably did too…

Before he could say anything else, Sophia launched forward and tackled him to the ground, ignoring the stabbing pain in her foot.

"Dean Winchester, you know damn well I'm not a demon, shape shifter, ghoul or anything else your tiny mind can come up with. If you know about my deal then you know how I got out." She whispered in his ear.

Sophia went to stand up, but Dean pushed her down and pinned her to the muddy ground, "Tell me something _nobody_ knows about me." He said, his voice almost acidic.

She thought about it for a second before lifting her head and whispering in his ear, "I was very…_friendly_ in school, and you were my first kiss. December eighteenth, I was thirteen."

Dean stared down at her a second before sitting up, and pulling her to her feet. She stumbled slightly when she stood but quickly regained her balance. Looking back up at her friends she realized they were staring at her.

She looked down and noticed what they were looking at. "What…happened to you Soph?" Colie asked, her eyes meeting mine. She glanced at Dean but he gave nothing away, only continued staring at my scars.

"Car accident, a few years back," She lied easily, hoping it didn't sound to fake. She looked at Sam, but quickly looked away, noticing he was staring at her face, obviously trying to find out why she lied. He could always tell when she lied.

"So… why did Dean try and shoot you?"

Sophia quickly thought up a reason, but Dean beat her to it. "Well see, it's a joke we have when we see each other. Dean rubbed the back of his neck but Colie pressed on, "When you see each other? I thought you were out of the country Soph?"

_Shit._

Sophia nodded slightly and replied, "Yeah… I was, but when I came back I uh, I ran into Dean at a bar, he thought I was possessed, because I was drinking."

_Hi, my name's Sophia, and I'm a compulsive liar._ She though grimly. Sam obviously didn't believe her, and Colie was about to ask another question when Dean yelled, "Sam, your wallet!"

Sam looked where Dean pointed, and bent down to grab the muddy wallet. "Great," he muttered, looking through it.

___

The ride to Bobby's was quiet. Colie sat up front while Sophia and Sam sat in the backseat. Sophia couldn't understand why Sam was being such an ass, every time she would try and get close to him, or sit next to him he would move more to the left. He was basically pressed up against the door now.

It kinda pissed Sophia off.

Kind of.

Dean pulled over at some stupid motel, muttering something about it being a long day and them all needing sleep.

He said he was going to pay for two rooms, and Sophia offered to go with him.

"Dean, what the hell is Sam's problem?"

Dean glanced at her form the corner of his eye and sighed, "Soph… I know how your dad got out. The devil's gates were opened, and well… before that, Sam died."

She stopped walking and looked at him, he gave her a tired look and said quietly, "I made a deal."

Shaking her head again she asked, "How long?"

"A year."

Sophia didn't say anything.

__

Colie was pissed. No, not pissed, absolutely _enraged._ How could he be so…stupid? Making a _deal_. They could have found another way to bring Sam, instead of sacrificing himself…

Dean Winchester really knew how to piss Colie off.

When Dean and Sophia got back to the car, Dean announced he and Colie would be sharing a room while Sam and Sophia would share one.

This wasn't going to go over well.

Colie didn't know for sure, but Sam was pissed. Not just because Dean made a deal for him, but because Sophia was back. It wasn't the fact that she was back really, it was the fact that she got to leave and John didn't give a shit, but when Sam tried leaving to go to college, John threw a bitch fit and told him not to come back.

But of course if _Sophia_ wants to go travel the world, that's just fine and dandy in the mind of John Winchester.

When Dean opened the door to Room 15, Colie stomped into the room and threw her bag on the floor.

"Come on Cole, are we going to talk about this? Or are you just going to keep being a bitch to me?"

Colie glared at Dean and found her pajama's, then walked to the bathroom.

Dean bounded over to her and grabbed her arm, turning her around so she was facing him, "Damnit Colie, I don't _want to die,_ but that's _my_ little brother, and he's _my_ responsibility."

Tears flooded Colie's eyes and she asked, "Why do _you_ have to leave then, Dean…I can't have another person leave me."

Dean ducked his head, and pulled Colie in for a hug. She looked at the ceiling, hoping the tears wouldn't fall out of her eyes.

___

"So uh, so we share a bed, or are we going to flip for the couch?" Sophia asked, staring at the queen size bed. Sam shrugged and threw his bag beside the couch before sitting down.

"Well, I'm going to shower, if you'd like to join, feel free." Sophia winked at Sam before grabbing the bag Colie gave her, and walking into the bathroom.

Pulling clothes out of the bag, Sophia realized she didn't have any pajamas.

"Of _course,_" she muttered, grabbing one of the cheap towels off the rack and opening the door, "Sammy, do you have a shirt I could borrow? I mean, I could always sleep naked, but I'd prefer to have something… Sam, are you listening?"

Sam didn't look her way but said, "Grab one of the shirts in my bag."

Sighing, she walked out into the room, towards his bag, and bent down, unzipping the duffle, "Any particular shirt, or should I go with the grey one?"

She could feel Sam's eyes on her, but she didn't turn around, instead she grabbed the grey shirt, waved it in the air and walked back into the bathroom.

Unfortunately for her, Dean chose the motel with a mirror theme. That, or it was some kind of…sex theme, anyhow, in the shower, there was a long mirror, that stretched down to the floor, revealing all of her scars.

Most of her newer ones had a pink tinge to it. One of the worst and the one that had hurt the most stretched from the top of her right shoulder down to her hip.

Another was across her chest, reaching from the left shoulder. She turned around, noticing a few on her back. She couldn't feel them anymore, but she wondered why these scars stayed and the others didn't.

The warm water felt good on her skin, like washing away all the dirt and grime from Hell.

When she turned off the shower, of course almost falling on her ass in the process, she changed and pulled on Sam's shirt.

_God I missed him,_ she thought, walking out of the room. Sam looked at her for a second, his eyes roaming over her legs and asked, "You have you know…underwear on underneath-"

She lifted up the shirt to show the pink and green underwear. He looked away and muttered something about keeping her shirt on.

Walking over to the couch, Sophia sat down next to Sam, pulling the shirt down a bit and yawning.

Sam didn't say anything, and continued to watch whatever sitcom he was watching. Sophia yawned again and leaned against the armrest on the couch, murmuring, "Sammy, if you want, we can both-" yawn, "sleep on the bed, cause this couch sucks ass."

Sam muttered something else, but Sophia didn't hear it.

She had fallen asleep, Sam knew it. She could party hard, and stay up as late as she wanted, but when she began yawning, she was done for. Just another thing Sam loved about her.

_Loved_.

Sighing, he stood up and pulled Sophia into his arms, carrying her over to the bed.

____

"_You know princess, just say the word and I'll take you off the rack, let you do your own thing," the man teased, walking towards Sophia, knife in hand._

_She shook her head and kept her mouth firmly shut. Not even acknowledging his presence._

_He clicked his tongue and dragged the knife across her cheek, "What's wrong sweetheart?" _

_She looked away, but screamed, feeling the knife pressing into her chest. Leaving it hanging there, the man walked over and grabbed something, and turned around, whipping it at her._

_Hitting the knife already lodged into her chest, the razor fell to the floor. The man chuckled, and then threw something else, hitting her in the thigh._

_She let out another scream, obviously in pain._

_The man walked forward again, and poured something on her arms._

_Lighter fluid._

_Taking a match, and swiping it along the box, he touched her arms with it._

_She screamed.  
_

_______

Shaking and sweating, Sophia woke up, the lights on, and Sam standing over her. Sam looked worried, which never meant anything good. She went to sit up, but Sam pushed her down and whispered, "Shh, lie down, I'll get you water."

Sophia was confused, what had happened?

Sam ran the tap for a second before walking back over to her and handing her a cup, "Here."

She took it nervously, sniffing it before drinking it. Sam sighed and snapped, "There's nothing _wrong with it_ Sophia, Jesus."

"Then why are you being so…_nice_?" She snapped back, putting the cup on the bedside table.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You screamed. In your sleep."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The room was quiet, except for the soft buzz of the neon sign outside that said, "WE'VE GOT CABLE!"

"Yeah, so… goodnight Sam." Sophia muttered, turning over and pulling the blanket around her.

"What did you dream about?" He asked. She sighed and turned over, thinking of something quickly, "The car accident." For some _stupid_ reason, tears pooled in her eyes and she quickly looked away.

Sam walked around to the other side of the bed and got in, pulling the blankets up to cover him.

"Sam, I know about Dean's deal."

"Yeah, so?"

"Is that why you're not…you know, talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you now."

Sophia sat up and glared at him, "Shut _up._ You know what I'm talking about. You have barely said _anything_ to me since we met up."

Sam shrugged and turned over, facing the window.

"Whatever Sam."

___

"Colie, come _on_! I thought you said you _weren't_ mad at me?" Dean said to the bathroom door. Colie opened the door slightly and said, "Yeah, that was _before _you…said that stuff." Before slamming the door shut again.

"Said _what!?"_ Dean yelled, obviously tired of their fighting. Instead of answering, she turned on the shower and stripped down.

Of course, she seemed to forget to lock the door, and Dean slipped in the bathroom. "Colie, come on, what's the big deal, you won't do anything anyways." He glared at the shower curtain and she didn't reply.

He pulled off his shirt and pants and said, "I'm coming in Colie," he tried pulling the curtain to the side but it wouldn't move.

"You can stop holding it."

"No I can't, because then you'll come in, and offer that ridiculous…never mind. No Dean, you cannot _shower_ with me."

Dean smirked a bit and went for the other side of the curtain quickly, pulling it open slightly and getting in as quietly as he could. Colie, obviously hell-bent on keeping him out didn't notice him come in behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She jumped slightly, slipping a bit and falling back into Dean, who in return caught her.

Quickly, she jumped out of his arms and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean, having the mind of a sixteen year old pubescent boy, raked his eyes over Colie's body, causing her to blush and push him a bit.

"What?" he teased, smiling a bit, Colie glared at him in return.

"Dean, could you _please_ give me a little privacy?"

"I'm already wet."

"You'll dry off," she replied, reaching around him and grabbing the shampoo. She gasped when she felt him pull her close, and kiss her neck.

"You know, you could take me up on my offer from earlier, it's the least I could do…" he murmured, nipping at her collarbone. She sighed a bit and he lifted his head. She moved her face close to his, their lips almost touching, "No." In one swift move, she pushed him out of the shower, pulling the curtain open and pushing him out.

She heard him groan and say, "Such a tease," before opening the door and walking into the room.

**Wow,**

**that was kinda long, huh? :)**

**PLEASEEE REVIEW :D,**

**oh, and we'll learn more about Dean and Colie's relationship in the upcoming chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I did, TEN PAGES.**

**Well eleven, but somebody- not gonna say who, *cough*danh*cough* decided that after they revise it, there gonna do something to MAKE IT TEN PAGES.**

**Thanks :)  
anywho, BIG NEWS :D ::**

RUBY will be coming into the next chapter, plus a little more about Sophia. This chapter's mainly about Colie.

* * *

becɑuse some people hɑng on when they should reɑlly let go

* * *

She didn't get much sleep that night. What with Sam snoring like a motorcycle was next to her, and the possibility of having another dream, she wasn't pushing her luck.

Actually, with her luck, she'd end up right back on the rack. She shuddered at the thought and pushed the blankets down to her ankles, swinging her legs over the bed, she walked over to the window.

It was still dark, meaning it was probably sometime around four or five. She thought about waking Sam up, but the way he was acting… it was like he was mad at her.

What a stupid thought, Sam wasn't _mad_ at her, he couldn't be _mad _at her. Becoming paranoid, Sophia began thinking up all the reasons Sam _might_- yes _might_ there was no absolute yes, but then again, there wasn't an absolute _no_ either- be mad at her. Hell, there were probably a thousand, but she thought of the more recent ones:

Reason: Sam knows she's lying.

Reason _why_: Sophia's not a very good liar when it comes to Sam, Dean or Colie.

Resolution: Tell Sam where she's been the past five years, and tell him why.

Reason _why_ that _won't_ work: Because Sam would call it the cowardly way out, and hate her even more.

So basically, she was screwed.

Sam moved a bit and murmured something, before moving his arm across the bed where Sophia had just been lying. He muttered something again and his eyes opened a bit, looking around the room for something.

Finally he whispered, "Sophia?"

She moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge, grabbing his hand and saying, "Hey Sammy, what's wrong?"

The boy-_man_ moved a bit and pulled her arm a bit, causing her to pull her legs up on the bed and lie down.

"Just wondering where you-"yawn, "-went."

"Couldn't sleep."

He must have nodded, because he pulled her closer and pulled the blankets over her. He looked at the ceiling for awhile, though he seemed half asleep, and held onto her hand.

_Maybe Sam's bipolar?_ She thought, looking at him. He didn't seem to notice that she was looking at him. How could he go from ignoring her to basically… well maybe not flirting, but…this?

"Soph, I'm tired." Sam said sleepily, adding a yawn at the end.

Sophia was feeling a bit sleepier as well, and turned over to face Sam. He was facing her too, his eyes half-closed. She smiled slightly and replied, "Me too."

"Wanna go to sleep?" he yawned again.

She nodded and watched as he closed his eyes and let go of her hand, turned on his side, and immediately fell asleep.

Laughing a bit, she turned on her side and shut her eyes again, hoping- _praying_ she wouldn't get any more dreams of Hell.

***

Colie wasn't a light sleeper.

Actually, if you asked Sam, Dean, John, Bobby or anyone else, they'd probably tell you she seemed dead while she slept.

So normally, Dean had to work hard to get her up in the morning. Sometimes, he'd throw cold water on her. Sometimes he'd fart near her face. She hated getting up early.

But this time, when Dean woke up, he was shocked to find Colie pacing around the room, cleaning things up. This was a shock for two reasons. One: Colie didn't get up early. Two: Colie was a lot like Sam, but cleaning wasn't one of her talents.

Groaning slightly, Dean heaved himself off the bed and walked over to Colie.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, purposely being annoying. She glared at him and threw clothes into her duffle, "We have to get going soon."

He noticed then, that her hands were shaking.

She quickly clasped her hands together and walked over to the bathroom, "I'm going to go pee, go wake up Sam and Soph," she said before slamming the door shut.

_Shit._ He thought, knowing he must have done something wrong. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and his boots before walking out of the hotel room to the one a few doors down.

He knocked once.

He got impatient so he knocked again.

He was about to kick the door in, silently praying that they were naked or doing _God knows what_, but Sam opened the door, dressed and bag in hand.

"Ready?" He asked, pushing past Dean without waiting for an answer. "Where's Soph?" Dean yelled at Sam as he was walking towards the car.

"I'm right here," she muttered, walking past Dean and shoving him a bit. Dean went to grab her arm, but noticed a scar running from her shoulder down to her elbow, and decided he probably shouldn't touch her.

Colie walked out of the hotel room then, her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were a bit red around the rims.

What the hell had he done?

While he went over the possibilities in his head, Colie got into the Impala. Apparently Sam and Sophia weren't on speaking terms, because she was sitting in the front seat, while Sam was behind the driver's seat in the back. Sam had a sour look on his face as he glared out the window, and Sophia fingered a loose thread on one of the shirts she borrowed from Colie.

Colie had no choice but to sit in the backseat because it was painfully obvious that Sophia wasn't going to move.

Dean eventually walked over to the Impala, turned her on and revved the engine.

He then chose to speed out of the parking lot, making a loud screeching noise in the process.

The car was quiet for a few miles, only the faint noise of a guitar through the speakers.

"So uh… we'll be at Bobby's in a few hours." Dean said suddenly, breaking the silence in the car.

Nobody said anything.

Dean sighed and turned the radio up. Sam leaned forward and turned it down, while Sophia leaned forward and turned it up.

Sam again, leaned forward and turned it down. Again, Sophia turned it up.

Sam leaned forward again, but Dean snapped, "If either of you _touch_ my radio _one more time_ I'll break your hands."

Sophia leaned back into her seat, while Sam muttered, "Maybe you should tell Sophia to keep her hands to herself."

"Ex_cuse_ me!?" She screeched, causing Dean to swerve a bit. Sophia whipped her head around to face Sam, and yelled, "Don't talk to _me_ about keeping my hands to myself! You're the one that got all cuddly!"

"_I got cuddly?_ _I_ got cuddly? Sophia, what the hell have _you_ been smoking?"

Sophia pulled her fist back and was about to punch Sam in the face when Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled Sophia back-as much as he could, being in a car- while Colie threw the door open and pushed Sam out.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. Colie got out next and hauled Sam to his feet. Dean dragged Sophia out and they all stood, breathing heavy for a second before Dean asked, "Alright, what the hell is the matter with you two?"

"Ask _him_ he's been at my damn throat since yesterday, then last night, princess wakes up all… god only knows and starts talking to me like he just smoked ten joints. Then he tells me he's tired and we go to sleep, and this morning the…_idiot_ completely flips, making me fall on the floor because last night, he rolled over and started _cuddling_ with me and now the pri-"

Sam interrupted and yelled, "I did _not_ cuddle with _you_. You cuddled with _me."_

Sophia went to lunge at Sam, but Dean caught hold of her and pulled her back. She struggled against his arms and Sam merely smirked.

"You're such a _dick!"_ she yelled, elbowing Dean in the stomach, causing him to drop his arms. She jumped forward and punched Sam in the shoulder. Sam laughed and backed up a bit.

Before Sophia could lunge again, Colie stepped in between the two, blocking both their paths.

"Al_right_ both of you! Sam and Sophia sit in the back seat and stop _fighting_!" Colie yelled, walking over to the car, throwing the passenger door open and sliding in.

Sam and Sophia stared at each other for a second before stomping over to the car and sliding in.

Dean sighed and walked over to the car as well, starting the engine up.

This would be a long day.

***

It was around six-thirty when they arrived at Bobby's.

Dean had called him the night before to tell him they were on their way, so Bobby was waiting around, and from the looks of his house, cleaning.

As soon as Colie opened the door to Bobby's house, Sophia ran past and collided with Bobby, gripping him in a bone crushing hug. He didn't react at first, but one quick glance at Dean reassured him that she definitely was _not_ a demon, shape shifter or anything else that goes bump in the night.

"Oh sweetie, I missed you so much."

Trying her hardest, Sophia wouldn't allow the tears that so desperately wanted to pour down her face out. She couldn't let them see her like that. Instead, she hugged Bobby tighter.

After going up into her room twenty minutes later, Sophia realized nobody had been in there for a long time. There was dust everywhere, and her bed was still not made from the last time she slept in it.

Walking over to the closet, she pulled the old doors open and glanced at the clothes inside. There were some dresses and suits form when they went on hunts and needed to be formal, or dresses from her graduation, dances and other things.

Sophia walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawers, looking inside, she found a bunch of pants and shirts that looked like they'd still fit.

At eight o'clock, Sophia was showered, dressed and ready to go downstairs again.

Trailing her hand along the walls, she walked down the stairs and stepped quietly into the sitting room. Bobby and Dean were sitting there, both holding beers.

"There's our girl."

She smiled slightly and went to sit down as well.

"Want a beer?" Dean asked, watching her. She shook her head and looked around.

"Where are Sam and Colie?" she asked quietly, looking between the two men.

"They went to get food. Probably won't be back for awhile." Bobby answered. Sophia nodded, dreading what was coming next.

"How was Hell?"

***

Colie slammed the Impala door shut and waited for Sam to get out of the car. This had been the fourth dinner they'd been too in an hour. Nobody seemed to have Dean's 'favorite' pie, "Lime in the Coconut".

Colie was ready to kill him.

But she was happy to get away from Dean and Sophia. Sam probably was too. Sophia didn't seem to realize that Sam was pissed at her, not Dean.

Not really.

Sam got out of the car too and said, "Dean would probably kill you, if he heard you slam his car door."

She smiled slightly and nodded. Sam must have noticed something was wrong with her, because he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"What is it Cole?"

"Nothing." She murmured, walking towards the store.

_Please Lord, let them have this stupid pie_, she thought, opening the door. A bell chimed, signaling new customers. Two perky people from behind the counter smiled and waved at them as they walked towards the counter.

Colie groaned and turned around, about to walk out of the diner, but Sam stopped her, asking, "Colie, what's wrong?"

Tears flooded her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Mustering up a smile, she said, "I just need some air."

Sam nodded and walked over to the counter, asking if they had the God forsaken pie.

When she got to the car, she counted to ten in her head, trying to clam herself. Sam, walking back out with a box in his hand, smiled like a kid who just won a puppy.

_Stupid pie._

When Sam got into the car, he noticed Colie was still upset. He sighed and pulled out of the parking lot, asking along the way, "What did Dean do now? Or did Sophia do something?"

She shook her head, glancing out the window.

Then it dawned on Sam.

"Oh…" he murmured, silently slapping himself, it was the day her dad died, and the day her mom left.

She nodded but continued to stare out the window.

Nobody said anything for awhile until Colie broke the silence, "You know, he used to call me his little princess. He said one day I'd marry a nice boy, and live in a big house, and he'd walk me down the aisle when I _did_ get married."

Sam didn't say anything, so Colie continued, "He told me he'd always be around. He lied."

It took Sam awhile before he finally said something, "He didn't leave you. He's still around. Hell, I'm sure he's watching you, making sure you're safe. And even if he's not, we're not going to leave you Colie."

"Dean is."

Sam sighed and took a hand off the wheel, reaching for her hand. She grasped it tightly.

***

"I lost track how many years I was there. Hell, I lost track of how many people tortured me. I know dad did…once. That was probably the worst. I mean, I went to Hell to get away from him," she tried joking, but Dean and Bobby just stared.

"Anyways, they always asked me if I wanted to get off the rack, if I wanted to torture. I never got off though."

Bobby took a swig of his beer and Dean asked, "What I don't understand is how you're out."

Bobby answered, "If her dad got out, so did she. He must have crawled out of the pit."

She nodded and took a sip of water, "Dean, how'd you find out? Does Sam know?"

"I overheard Dad and Bobby talking about it once, and no, Sam doesn't know. Neither does Colie."

"So uh… I sort of lost track of time, and… how old am I?"

Dean smirked and replied, "Twenty-five."

"And the date is…?"

"July seventeenth." Dean answered her. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"What is it sweetheart?" Bobby asked, leaning forward, touching her shoulder.

"You guys know what today is, right?"

The men sat back in their seats and stared at her for a second, obviously trying to figure out what day it was.

"It's the day Colie's dad died, and the day her mom left." Sophia answered.

***

When they finally got back, Sam and Colie bounded into the house, only to find it dark except for the faint glow of a light in the other room. Bobby was in the sitting room, reading something. He glanced up when Colie and Sam walked into the room and said, "Dean's up in the spare bedroom. You don't mind sharing with Sophia, do you Sam?"

Sam gritted his teeth together and answered, "Of course not," before walking away.

"We went through all that trouble to find this damned pie and Dean's not even going to _eat it_?" Colie growled, dropping the pie on a table. Bobby smiled a bit and shrugged, "I'm sure he'll eat it later."

Colie was about to walk out of the room when Bobby said quietly, "Hey kid,"

She turned slightly and looked at the man, "I'm real sorry 'bout… you know. I've met your daddy before; he was a real good man."

Colie smiled a bit and nodded at Bobby before walking up to the bedroom her and Dean shared.

The room was lit only by a small lamp on a table when she walked in. Dean turned a bit and looked at her.

She closed the door, and looked back at him. He began to say something but the tears she had been so desperately trying to hold in, pooled out of her eyes and clouded her vision.

She had expected Dean to just stare at her, maybe get Sam or Sophia in here to help him out. What she _didn't_ expect was Dean getting up and coming over to her, taking her in his arms and holding her. Just _holding_ her.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember." He murmured in her ear. Another sob broke out and she crumpled against him.

"Shh…" he whispered, bringing her over to the bed. It let out a loud squeak when they sat down, but Dean continued to hold her.

"He- left me, and _she_ left me. She has a new family, a new little girl, a new husband. I saw her, she- she lives in Ohio, and now _you're _leaving, and Dean I can't _take this."_

She let out a loud wail and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back awkwardly, new to this whole comforting thing, and replied, "Colie… I don't _want_ to leave."

"But you _are_."

He didn't respond. He simply pulled the covers down on the bed and draped them across her.

***

When Sam walked into Sophia's room, he instantly regretted not knocking.

Smacking a hand over his eyes he hissed, "Could you _please_ put some damn _clothes_ on?"

"I have shorts on you idiot, and I'm in my bra. It's nothing you haven't seen before." She snapped, but pulled a tank top on anyways.

When she gave the all clear, Sam took his hand form his face. Sophia had cleaned a bit. There wasn't any dust, well none that you could see, and there were fresh sheets on her queen size bed.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" She asked, looking in the mirror at a scar that was on her shoulder.

"I'm sleeping in here."

Sophia laughed and looked at Sam.

"Oh, you're serious. Well, lucky for you, I swept. I'm sure Dad's got some blankets in the hall closet."

Sam smiled a bit and went to sit on the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he put his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles.

"I think I'm good here."

Sophia glared at him for a second before walking over to the bed, lying down on the opposite side and staring at the ceiling.

"Why are you so _mad_ at me?"

Sam didn't say anything.

Sighing, Sophia continued to look at the ceiling. There were still paintings of stars and moons on the ceiling from when Dean, Sam, Colie and herself had spent a whole week here when they were younger, painting this room and the other spare bedrooms.

It was so _easier_ back then.

**FLASHBACK;**

"_Okay Dean, rock paper scissors', whoever wins get's to paint the moon." Sophia challenged, knowing Dean would pick scissors._

_Dean nodded and held up his hand._

"_Rock, paper, scissors!" Sophia yelled, making her hand into a fist._

_Dean chose scissors._

_She smiled brightly and stuck her tongue out, then danced over to the bucket of paint._

"_Come on! Re-match!"_

_An eighteen year old Colie laughed, and high-fived Sophia. Sam merely shook his head and looked at Dean._

Thinking up a _wonderful_ idea, Sophia sat up and braced her arms on either side of Sam's head. He raised his eyebrow and was about to ask something, when Sophia lowered her lips close to his.

Yeah, that shut him up.

She moved her head and yelled, "Get _off_ my bed!" Then, being the flexible girl that she is, kicked Sam's legs off the bed, and pushed his shoulder, sending him tumbling off the side.

He glared at her, rubbing his head and muttering curses under his breath before leaving the room.

Five minutes later, he came in with a pillow and blanket.

"You're a bitch."

* * *

Wow, I'm having a shatloada fun writing this. Hopefully EMILY helps me next chapter :P  
JUST KIDDING (A):P  
anywho, Colie isn't normally like that. SHe's usually quiet, but is a lot like Sam. SHe's not some whiny chick that falls head over heels for Dean, so don't worry guys :P


	13. Chapter 13

**So I know I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy. Anyways, this is short, but hopefully you guys like what you read. :)**

**oH, Was anyone else extremely disappointed with the 100th episode? We got all hyped up, wrote all over- well _I_ wrote on my hand, and then....**

**BOOM**

**it blew?**

* * *

Day 2:  
She was taught to believe in what she saw. But what she saw didn't give her much to believe in.

* * *

"God, sometimes I feel like we're friggen _married,"_ Sophia muttered, dragging the cloth across the blade. Colie muttered a quick, "yeah," and continued cleaning her gun.

"You know, you could at least pretend you _care_ about what I'm saying."

"Yeah."

Sighing, Sophia strapped the knife to the belt on her waist –she liked knives better then guns- and said, "I'm going to kill Sam."

"Yeah."

"And then have sex with Dean."

"Okay." Colie continued cleaning out her gun, and didn't pay Sophia any attention.

It had all started when John gave Colie her first gun. He had gotten Dean a gun for his sixteenth birthday, and Colie had gotten one for hers. She was so excited, that she earned enough money for another one. Before Sophia had died, she remembered Colie getting calls all the time from the antique shop a few miles away from Bobby's whenever a new gun would come in. She had the damn store on speed dial for god's sakes.

Sophia walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Bobby didn't like to keep his kitchen stocked, she realized after digging through the cabinets' and fridge. He usually kept it stocked when she was-

When she was alive.

Feeling a pang of guilt, she gave up her search and sat down at the table.

She hadn't been sleeping well, images of Hell burned into her head, filling her dreams with blood and gore. She liked that Sam slept in the same room as her though, because if she woke up, she could crawl over and lie next to him. She craved physical contact, that's why she was such a… slut in school.

She needed body contact, absolutely _craved_ it. Because when she wasn't fooling around with one boy, or having sex with another, she thought of _him_ and what _he_ did to her. She liked staying at motels, there were only two beds, causing them to share, whether it was her and Colie in one bed, or her and Sam in the other.

She had gotten used to being alone though. While Sam was off at college, she spent her nights either doing random guys, or sitting alone in a hotel room. That and she'd been staying at Bobby's since she was eight. Bobby was more of a father then _he_ ever was.

Sam didn't realize, or maybe he did but never said anything, that Sophia would move closer to him, brush her arm up against his or do anything to make sure he was still there. Sometimes she wondered if it was all a dream and she'd wake up to find herself being tortured again. Sometimes she would just stare at Colie or Dean, wondering if maybe in a split second they'll morph into some hideous demon.

A soft knock on the door frame brought Sophia back to the real world and she looked up to see Dean leaning casually against the wall.

"Colie's out back-"

"I'm looking for _you_ short bus."

She smiled and patted the chair next to her. Dean walked over and sat down, watching her carefully.

"Staring is rude."

"So is being a bitch to Sam, but I'm not complaining."

Sophia scowled and said, "What do you want Dean?"

"To talk."

"Oh really? Maybe we could go for a nice stroll out in the forest, perhaps drink some tea and ponder some things," she said sarcastically, smirking slightly. Dean only sighed and replied hastily, "I want to know about Hell, but don't tell Sam we're discussing this, he'll get worried."

"Yes, I'm going to go shoot my mouth off to _Sam_ who hates me. Honestly Dean."

He looked around and started talking, "How bad was it."

"It's not exactly something I enjoy talking about Dean; I mean… it was terrible. Imagine…I don't know… the worst pain you could possibly think of, and then imagine it a million times worse. Dean, they pull, tear, scrape and rip until… until there's nothing left. Then suddenly you're hole again, and they start anew. At first, it's excruciating. It's terrible, and you wish you could die, you wish that they'd just stop. Then at the end of every day, someone would come out and ask if you'd like to torture people. If _you'd_ like to get off the rack. I said no, each and every time.

There are people all around you, some begging to be put to rest, some praying… some glaring at you because if they had the choice, they get off the rack and torture people. Some demons stuck to the same person, but I got all kinds of demon's torturing me. A lot of them were demon's _we_ exorcised. I'm sure they'll be thrilled you're down there."

Dean hadn't said anything, and his face was a mask of horror and pity. He wished she didn't have to go through that. She was tiny, fragile looking.

His _best friend._

She reached for his hand and smiled slightly, "They'll try and get you out. Believe me. But it won't work. Demon's don't _do that._"

"Demon's don't do what?" Sam asked, walking around the corner.

"Demon's won't give you a blow job. Especially that skanky blond one that's being hanging out with you."

"_What?_" Sam and Dean asked at the same time, though Sam was talking to Sophia while Dean was obviously talking to Sam.

"_What demon skank_?"

"Okay, well I'm going to uh… do something…" She muttered, about to leave but Sam's hand shot out and gripped her arm, pulling her back to stand beside him.

"Oh no, you are _not_ leaving me."

She looked up at him, a weird feeling settling in the bottom of her gut.

_Oh Jesus, _butterflies_, are you serious? _She thought, watching Dean and Sam fight.

"No, I mean… she's the same girl that saved me in Lincoln, with the sins! Yes… well yeah she's a _demon_ but she's trying to help. She saved my life!"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you go off and have a fucking _tea party_!"

"It wasn't a tea party," he muttered, "we had _lunch_ so she could tell me stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, now we're going to start with the whole 'none of your business' shit again?"

Sam and Dean continued to bicker, but Sophia had zoned out a bit.

.

.

.

.

"Man, I love you."Colie muttered.

"I know."

Colie turned sharply, almost dropping the gun in her hand and looked at Dean.

"I was talking to my gun."

He smiled slightly and walked over to her, lifting the gun from her grasp and setting it on the table and leaning down, catching Colie in a kiss.

It was soft at first but quickly turned into something else. Dean's arms went around Colie's waist, pulling her up from the chair she was sitting in, while her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

They pulled away a few minutes later, both breathing heavily. Colie smiled slightly, but frowned when Dean released his arms from her waist.

She soon realized why. Sam and Sophia walked in, both staring. Sophia coughed uncomfortably and turned away, while Sam was shaking his head. "You might want to do that some place else. Bobby sees that and you'll blind him." Sam joked before walking out of the room. Sophia quickly followed, which Colie found weird, seeing as they were fighting earlier, but lost her train of thought as Dean pulled her towards the backseat of the Impala.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry about… you know, blowing it and telling Dean about Riley."

"Ruby."

"That too."

Sam grinned and closed the door. Sophia walked over to a tall dresser, pulled open a drawer and pulled out a shirt and pajama pants.

"I'm going to go get dressed." She announced, moving towards the door. Sam was still in front of it however, and wouldn't move when she reached for the door handle.

"Excuse me."

Making a split decision, Sam moved, watched as she put her scarred hand on the door knob, and then spun, pinning her against the wooden door.

"What the hell-"

He kissed her.

She was shocked for a second, dropping her clothes, but her body instantly responded, kissing him back. Her hands moved along his shoulders and gripped his neck, pulling him closer. Sam's arms wound around her waist and began tugging her away from the door.

He began kissing her neck and she gasped as she felt the bed under her.

"Sam," _gasp_, "what," _gasp, _"are_" gasp, _"you doing?" She managed to mutter before her mouth was covered again.

"I'm sorry." He murmured against her lips, causing her to shudder. He smirked slightly and kissed her again.

She continued to kiss him, only letting him pull away as he discarded their clothing.

* * *

* * *

**Yeah, anyways.... :)  
So, I needa make something SUPER CLEAR:**

**COLIE IS A VIRGIN.**

**Her and Dean DO NOT HAVE SEX. They make out.**

**And Dean sluts around, while Colie sluts around too, and Dean THINKS she has sex with the guy, but she DOESN'T. :)  
Dont ask me why, Colie is Emily's character ;)**

**REVIIIIEEWWWW**


	14. Chapter 14

he found that bed in the dead of dark,  
did you **honestly** think he would have trouble;  
finding his way to the door in the _morning_?

* * *

Colie's arm shot out and felt around the bed, not wanting to open her eyes. She poked something, and heard Dean let out a soft groan. Smiling to herself, she kept her eyes closed and moved her arm around more, searching for his hand. He moved away though, and she rolled over more, still not opening her eyes, and felt for his hand.

"Dean…" she whispered, moving closer to the edge of the bed. Dean bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. The look of concentration on her face was priceless. He slipped off the bed carefully, trying not to make it obvious, and stood by the side.

Colie rolled over more, reaching the end of the bed and nearly falling off. Her eyes snapped open and she squealed as she fell over the edge. A pair of arms reached out at the last second and caught her though, pulling her back on the bed.

Dean laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, smirking. She glared up at him but her glare softened as he leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, her arms running up his spine. He had his shorts on along with a white muscle shirt. She was wearing one of his shirts and her pyjama bottoms.

He shuddered, feeling her soft hands running up and down his back. She smiled at his shudder though, and used her other hand to trail down his side, resting on his hip. He groaned this time, using his hand to trail under her shirt and up the soft skin of her belly.

She squeezed his side, rolled over, and went to lay on top of him. She began to lift up her shirt, and he felt his shorts get tight. Before she pulled it over her chest though, she leaned down, bit his ear and whispered, "Better get dressed," before crawling off him and walking towards the bathroom, scooping up her clothes on the way there.

Dean picked up a pillow and chucked it at her, but missed her by a hair and he muttered, "Tease," before pulling the blankets over his head.

Colie smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror, taking note the small scars that were scattered across her arms and collarbone. Her shirt was a light purple, completely unlike her, and the neckline hung dangerously low, which for Colie was completely out of the ordinary- and completely Sophia like.

It's strange how fast things changed. First it was her and Dean, then John went missing, and they teamed up with Sammy to find him. Then for awhile it was Dean, Sam, John and Colie.

Now John's gone, and Sophia's back.

Colie gave herself another once over before going into the kitchen.

She instantly felt the room get colder.

Either there was a ghost, or something was wrong with the people in the kitchen. She glanced around and saw Sophia and Sam.

Lately, every time you walked into a room while Sophia and Sam were in there, they weren't talking, they glared at each other or just didn't acknowledge each others presence.

Holy shit, today was a weird day.

Sam and Sophia sat across form each other, obviously talking about something serious (Sophia's eyes were red and puffy). They didn't look up as Colie walked into the room, but she soon decided that she was going to leave the room and not interrupt the little spat.

Instead of going to clean her guns, or hang out with Dean, Colie went for a jog.

Before things got heavy with the Yellow Eyed Demon, Colie would go for a jog every chance she would get. She _loved_ running. It was her passion. Her dad was a jogger. He loved running marathons and running down by the harbour. Her mother would often go out with him, or watch his races, but after he died… she lost everything.

Colie pulled on her running shoes and opened the door, feeling the cool rush of October air in her face. She sighed deeply and stepped off the porch, before beginning her jog.

She started off slowly, but soon gained speed and began to run faster until the trees were only brown, green, yellow, red and orange blurs. She was breathing deeply when she stopped, gasping for air. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and she loved it.

She was hands down the fastest runner. Sam was slowest, while Dean and Sophia ran about the same. Before Sophia left, she and Colie would go for jogs a lot, normally just taking off whenever they felt like it. Though Sophia enjoyed running because it relieved her stress for just a little while.

Hearing a branch crack, Colie looked up.

A tall blonde woman was standing about ten feet away from her, just watching as she gasped for breath. Colie suddenly wished she'd brought something to defend herself.

The girl smiled slightly, and walked forward. Colie backed up though, finally catching her breath and picked up a sharp-looking stick off the ground.

"What do you want?"

"Well that's not very polite," the blonde began, "didn't your mother every teach you any manners?"

Colie growled, deep in her throat and her fist tightened on the stick.

"Oh yes, she's dead… well I'm Ruby."

"Oh, is that so? Well hi Ronnie, I'm Colie. Now, what do you want?"

"It's _Ruby_. R-U-B-Y. Thanks, and you should know, or did those two idiots not tell you?"

Colie's heart was beating fast in her chest, and she didn't think she could hold off this bitch with just a stick.

"Well, I know how to get your boyfriend out of his deal."

The stick dropped from Colie's hand.

* * *

**It's all in Colie's POV, yes I know.**

**Now, i have a dilema. I'm begining a story of my own, and I have other stories on my other account that desperately need to be worked on, so you MAY NOT get a chapter for awhile, so please, _please_ review.**


End file.
